fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Don Snowball
Don Snowball is a domesticated housecat who runs the Mew-Nya Mafia, the biggest crime suite in Michigan and neighboring states. Appearance Don Snowball is a housecat, ableit a large one with off-white and jet black fur over his body. He usually wears a white suit with a blue tie to match his blue collar. His shadow magic is a lighter black than his fur with a white outline. Personality Don Snowball is a calm and suave individual who tries his best to fit into the "dashing rogue" category. Although he treats his underlings with an unusual amount of casualness and understanding he does have his limits, and like any good cat will tend to turn on them on a dime though with much more disastrous results because of his powers. Abilities and Equipment Greater Umbramancy: Don Snowball's main power is his affinity for shadow magic, being able to make constructs out of dark energy. He mainly uses this to form himself arms and legs much longer than his own which he uses to fight enemies but has also formed weapons, barriers and keys out of them before. Demonic Sense: A lasting side effect of the satanic ritual, Don Snowball can sense and feel demonic energies nearby, which is suprisingly useful considering his Arch-Nemesis. Shattering Point Typewriter: Stolen from an inter-dimensional shopkeeper the Shattering Point Typewriter is a powerful gun in the shape of an ornate dark blue and silver tommy gun. Although it has a drum mag attached it has no conventional ammo, instead firing shards of reality that warp matter they stab into. History Don Snowball was once a normal housecat, living with a family in Detroit. His life of being a lazy cat was abruptly halted by his owner attempting a satanic ritual that actually worked, causing the entire house to explode leaving Don the only survivor. He was blessed with an above-average human intellect, the ability to speak English and a dark purpose. Don Snowball was imbued with the soul and energies of an ambitious demon who wished to become a God and carries out this demon's wishes himself. 2 years later his cult/gang the Mew-Nya Mafia made itself known in Detroit and soon dominated all crime in Michigan and spread its influence to neighbouring states. His ultimate goal is to expand his influence and become the God of Darkness via a similar method two other shifty bastards did centuries earlier. He's even got his own paladin! Card Information Trivia *Don Snowball was adopted from Locky's game Heir to the Throne game back in June 2017 and had been dormant for several years until his page was made now and he was officially made a character in Johnny Ghyatchio's storyline, something planned since nearly the character's adoption. It's been a long time comin'. *His colour scheme is an inversion of the one on his old art(ugly) which was based off his Heir to the Throne Gaia Online sprite(Fancy) *The name of Don Snowball's gang/cult (The Mew-Nya Mafia) comes from The Notorious B.I.G.'s rapping group Junior M.A.F.I.A. Category:Lawful Evil Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Bizuko Products Category:Umbramancer Category:Cats